Wireless communication systems are widely developed to provide a various kinds of communication services such as audio or data service. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidths, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include code division multiple access (CDMA) system, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, time division multiple access (TDMA) system, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, multi-carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system, etc. In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) can receive information from a base station (BS) in downlink (DL) and transmit information to the BS in uplink (UL). The information transmitted or received by the UE includes data and various control information and various physical channels are present according to the type and usage of the information transmitted or received by the UE.